pocket_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SDMarukokun/raw data
Just trowing some raw test data up here already instead of leaving it locally until I'm finished testing... Labyrinth chest results: 1x 4* fusion, 10x hero stone, 100x booster gem, 10x transfer pot, 100k gold Hero Set Out: runs hero/level duration/stars/tokens/location exp/chest/bonus Stevel/71 1h/2*/80/desert 14200/1*/- Erondragas/78 1h/1*/80/magic foreast 15600/2*/- alt Nestor/32 4h/3*/40/winter cave 8000/3*/- Nestor/96 4h/2*/40/wastelands 19200/2*/yes Erondragas/78 4h/3*/40/winter cave 19500/2*/- Jonelle/73 ??/??/??/castor port 14600/1*/- Jonelle/74 4h/3*/40/winter cave 18500/2*/- Stevel/72 4h/5*/40/dire keep 21600/5*/- Stevel/72 4h/2*/40/wastelands 14400/1*/- Jonelle/74 1h/3*/80/lost city 18500/1*/- Erondragas/78 4h/2*/??/wastelands 15600/1*/- Nestor/96 4h/1*/40/the lakebed 19200/1*/- alt Nestor/33 4h/1*/40/the lakebed 6600/1*/- Jonelle/74 1h/1*/80/magic foreast 14800/1*/- Stevel/72 8h/3*/0/snowberg mtn. 18000/2*/- Jonelle/75 4h/3*/40/winter cave 18750/1*/- Erondragas/78 4h/5*/40/dire keep 23400/5*/- Nestor/96 8h/3*/0/snowberg mtn. 24000/2*/- alt Nestor/33 8h/2*/0/cloud city 6600/1*/- Stevel/73 4h/2*/40/wastelands 14600/1*/- Jonelle/75 4h/5*/40/dire keep 22500/5*/- Erondragas/78 4h/2*/40/wastelands 15600/1*/- Nestor/96 4h/2*/40/wastelands 19200/1*/- alt Nestor/34 1h/1*/80/magic foreast 6800/1* Nestor/97 4h/2*/40/wastelands Stevel/73 4h/4*/40/whirlwreck 18250/4*/- Jonelle/76 4h/1*/40/the lakebed 15200/1*/- Erondragas/78 1h/4*/80/yggdras 19500/4*/- Erondragas/78 1h/2*/80/desert 15600/1*/- alt Nestor/35 8h/4*/0/floating island 8750/4*/- Erondragas/78 4h/3*/40/winter cave 19500/1*/- Stevel/73 4h/5*/40/dire keep 21900/5*/- Jonelle/76 1h/2*/80/desert 15200/1*/- Erondragas/78 1h/1*/80/magic foreast 15600/1*/- Nestor/97 8h/3*/0/snowberg mtn. 24250/1*/- Jonelle/76 8h/3*/0/snowberg mtn. 19000/1*/- Erondragas/79 1h/3*/80/lost city 19750/2*/- Stevel/74 4h/2*/40/wastelands 14800/2*/- Jonelle/76 1h/1*/80/magic foreast 15200/2*/- Erondragas/79 8h/6*/0/marsh keep 31600/6*/- Nestor/97 4h/2*/40/wastelands 19400/1*/yes alt Nestor/36 4h/2*/40/wastelands 7200/1*/- Stevel/74 1h/2*/80/desert 14800/1*/- Jonelle/77 1h/1*/80/magic foreast 15400/1*/- Nestor/97 4h/2*/40/wastelands 19400/1*/- alt Nestor/36 8h/6*/0/marsh keep 14400/6*/- alt Ygress/42 4h/1*/40/the lakebed 8400/1*/yes Stevel/74 4h/3*/40/winter cave 18500/1*/- Jonelle/77 1h/1*/80/magic foreast 15400/1*/- Erondragas/79 4h/1*/40/the lakebed 15800/2*/- Stevel/75 8h/3*/0/snowberg mtn. 18750/1*/- Jonelle/77 8h/3*/0/snowberg mtn. 19250/1*/- Erondragas/79 4h/3*/40/winter cave 19750/1*/- Nestor/97 1h/3/80/lost city 24250/2*/- Stevel/75 4h/2*/40/wastelands 15000/1*/yes Jonelle/78 8h/4*/0/floating island 19500/4*/- Master Wu/66 8h/3*/0/snowberg mtn. 16500/3*/- Nestor/97 1h/3/80/lost city 24250/1*/- alt Nestor/38 8h/6*/0/marsh keep 15200/6*/- alt Ygress/42 4h/3*/40/winter cave 10500/1*/- Stevel/75 8h/5*/0/ruins 22500/5*/- Nestor/97 8h/6*/0/marsh keep 38800/6*/- Master Wu/67 1h/2*/80/desert 13400/1*/- Jonelle/78 8h/2*0/cloud city 15600/2*/- Master Wu/67 8h/2*/0/cloud city 13400/1*/- alt Nestor/39 8h/3*/0/snowberg mtn. 9750/1*/- alt Ygress/42 4h/3*/40/winter cave 10500/1*/- Stevel/76 1h/1*/80/magic foreast 15200/1*/- Jonelle/78 4h/1*/40/the lakebed 15600/1*/- Master Wu/67 1h/1*/80/magic foreast 13400/1*/- Nestor/97 1h/2*/80/desert 19400/1*/- alt Nestor/40 4h/3*/40/winter cave 10000/3*/- alt Ygress/42 8h/4*/0/floating island 10500/4*/- Stevel/76 1h/5*/80/bone gate 22800/5*/- Jonelle/79 8h/2*/0/cloud city 15800/2*/- Erondragas/83 8h/2*/0/cloud city 16600/1*/- Nestor/98 4h/5*/4/dire keep 29400/5*/- alt Shi Fu/19 8h/4*/0/floating island 4750/4*/yes alt Ygress/43 8h/2*/0/cloud city 8600/1*/- Master Wu/67 1h/2*/80/desert 13400/2*/- Stevel/77 1h/1*/80/magic foreast 15400/1*/- Jonelle/79 1h/2*/80/desert 15800/1*/- Master Wu/67 4h/4*/40/whirlwreck 16750/4*/- Nestor/98 1h/3/80/lost city 24500/1*/- Stevel/77 1h/1*/80/magic foreast 15400/1*/- Jonelle/79 1h/4*/80/yggdras 19750/4*/- Nestor/98 8h/3*/0/snowberg mtn. alt Shi Fu/20 8h/3*/0/snowberg mtn. alt Ygress/43 4h/1*/40/the lakebed Stevel/77 8h/2*/0/cloud city Sir Rogas 4h/3*/40/winter cave? Master Wu/67 8h/2*/0/cloud city 8h/1*/0/castor port set out bags: 1* - 1x 1* refine, 1x 1* dungeon 3* - 6x 1* refine, 20x courage gem, 5x chest monster card 4* - 1x 2* refine, 40x courage gem, 2x max lv king chest card 4* - 1x 3* refine, 12x 1* energy, 10x chest monster card 4* - 6x 1* refine, 8x 1* dungeon, 10x chest monster card 1* - 1x 1* refine, 1x 1* energy 1* - 1x 1* refine, 1x 1* energy 1* - 1x 1* refine, 1x 1* dungeon 1* - 1x 1* refine, 1x 1* energy 1* - 1x 1* refine, 1x 1* energy 1* - 1x 1* refine, 1x 1* dungeon 1* - 1x 1* refine, 1x 1* energy 1* - 1x 1* refine, 1x 1* courage 1* - 1x 1* refine, 1x 1* dungeon 1* - 1x 1* refine, 1x 1* dungeon 2* - 6x 1* refine, 2x 1* energy 2* - 1x 2* refine, 10x courage gem 2* - 6x 1* refine, 2x 1* energy 3* - 6x 1* refine, 20x courage gem, 5x chest monster card 4* - 1x 3* refine, 12x 1* energy, 10x chest monster card 4* - 1x 3* refine, 12x 1* energy, 10x chest monster card 4* - 6x 1* refine, 12x 1* energy, 10x chest monster card 5* - ??, 5x max lv king chest card (screenshot bugged) 5* - 1x 2* refine, 80x courage, 5x max lv king chest card 5* - 1x 2* refine, 80x courage, 15x chest monster card 6* - 1x 3* refine, 24x 1* energy, 20x chest monster card Category:Blog posts